


a smile to break you

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennoshita's movies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>He's not much of a creative type, himself, but when the strange benchwarmer for Karasuno approached Oikawa and asked him to play the villain in his quote-Experimental Student High Fantasy Film-unquote, and Oikawa agreed, he knew immediately that he'd be roped into it.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	a smile to break you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itzelly29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzelly29/gifts).



> This is a SWAG fill for the prompt posted [here](https://referees.dreamwidth.org/3776.html?thread=425152#cmt425152).

"Handsome man?" Iwaizumi looks down at the script in his hands, and the large bolded words on top, just below the film's title: Role: Handsome Man. He looks back up at Ennoshita who just shrugs and walks away to hand out the next script. 

"Hey, hey, hey, hang on!" Iwaizumi calls, reaching out for Ennoshita's shoulder with his free hand but missing. How the hell is he moving so fast? Ennoshita is flitting from person to person, sparing no time for conversation, and Iwaizumi eyes the rest of the cast and crew of this film project he somehow got roped into. 

He's not much of a creative type, himself, but when the strange benchwarmer for Karasuno approached Oikawa and asked him to play the villain in his quote-Experimental Student High Fantasy Film-unquote, and Oikawa agreed, he knew immediately that he'd be roped into it. 

Oikawa himself is speaking to Ennoshita now, asking for ridiculous detail about his character's _motivation_ or what _drives him_ in each scene. Iwaizumi smiles a little to himself when he sees Ennoshita walk away from him just like he did with everyone else. 

They apparently aren't actually shooting today, which he guesses makes sense, since everyone only just got their scripts, but he doesn't expect them to all sit around in a circle and read their scripts together. 

Ennoshita rounds everyone up, and, after chasing down a too-hyper Hinata and smacking Tanaka squarely on the top of his bald head for refusing to shut up, they begin the read through. 

He doesn't have a lot of lines, and for that he's grateful, but he finds what lines he does have are surprisingly in character. It seems as if villain Oikawa is little more than himself, with horns, and Handsome Man, (Iwaizumi is still confused) reacts much the way Iwaizumi normally would when faced with Oikawa's ridiculous antics, no small amount of violence and annoyance. 

The read through takes much longer than it probably should, and it's late into the evening when Ennoshita releases them. Oikawa immediately drags Iwaizumi towards the exit, saying something about game tapes to watch and practice time wasted. Iwaizumi pulls his arm away and stops. 

"I'll be right out I just have to ask something." He says, and Oikawa raises his eyebrows. 

"Ask something?" He replies, and Iwaizumi hates that tone of voice. That tone of voice means he's implying something that Iwaizumi absolutely doesn't want him implying. "Going to go see if you can get some _private_ acting coaching from our resident filmmaker?" 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. "Shut up, just don't leave without me." 

It is Ennoshita he's looking for, though he wasn't planning on asking for coaching. He finds him cleaning up a tipped over stack of chairs, probably the dirty work of one of his own rowdy teammates, and muttering something under his breath. 

"Um, hey." Iwaizumi says, when it's apparent that Ennoshita hasn't and probably isn't going to notice him. 

Ennoshita drops the chair he's holding. "Shit--fuck." He says, just loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear, and Ennoshita turns to him with a smile. 

It's the first time he's seen him smile all day. He's only worn his normal sleepy expression, something between annoyed and mischievous, but the smile is a million times better. Iwaizumi finds himself unable to speak. 

"Um, can I help you, Iwaizumi-san?" Ennoshita asks, looking a little bit like he thinks Iwaizumi has lost his mind. 

After a few more seconds of strained silence Iwaizumi finds his voice, if not his tact. "Why am I Handsome Man?" 

Ennoshita smiles again and, wow, that's just too much. "Isn't it obvious?" Ennoshita replies, and he picks up the chair he dropped as if their conversation no longer requires his full attention. 

Iwaizumi doesn't think it is obvious at all, which is why he's asking. "No?" 

Ennoshita stands up straight again and looks him in the eye. "Because I think you're handsome?" 

_Oh_ , well. "Oh." 

Ennoshita is smiling again and he walks away before Iwaizumi can form any more words.


End file.
